Diego Dearest
by Connwaer-the-Cat
Summary: Diego is the perfect CEO. But perfect happiness seems to always escape him. What will happen when he has to choose between his job, and the man he loves. (dieven)


Diego enjoyed his life in Desert Bluffs, he liked working for Strex Corp, he liked his work. Even if he didn't he had to, it was against company policy not to enjoy working and every aspect therein, but still, something was eating at him in the back of his mind. His life was perfect, he was CEO of Strex, he had a nice home, he had a loving boyfriend who was also the town radio host, and yet there was something missing... He couldn't quite put his finger on it, as if it was right in front of him yet, obscured, by a thin veil. This was giving Diego a headache so he swallowed a few Stex issued pills and soon he couldn't even remember having even the feeling of dissatisfaction, and even if he could he would show no sign of it, it was against company policy to be unsatisfied with your life. There were pills for that, and if that wasnt enough the re-education board would gladly issue you a two week vacation to Howling Canyon State Park.

There was screaming coming from the office next to his, Marcus was "visiting" Divinia again, at least Diego was decent enough to wait until he got home. Oh well, his sister was a consenting adult and he had no place telling her what to do. It was slightly annoying though, as if they were lording over him the fact that he couldn't see Kevin until night time. Diego focused on his work and tuned out the ruckus from next door, honestly Divinia a little self control please. He was trying to complete a report on the annual employee turnover in the accounting department, no one wanted to work with Jerry from Accounting. No one. What a sleeze bag.

The day dragged on, seemingly endless. Diego wrote report after report after boring report. Life used to be so much more interesting, not that he was saying life now was boring (again, against company policy), but he used to be able to interrogate and re educate people. Now, at most, he got to read transcripts and reports of the things he used to do. Oh well, no one ever said being CEO was fun, it was important, and someone had to do it. Diego was created to be a perfect CEO, so he did it, and it felt right, nothing else he did ever felt as right as when he was performing his duties to the Smiling God. Yet, he never felt as satisfied as he did when he was with Kevin, his loving, wonderful boyfriend.

This troubled Diego, deep down he knew this wasn't right, he had been created for the job he now had, he was grown in a lab to be perfect at what he did, and yet, as much as the tasks felt like the right thing to do, he didn't enjoy them. They held no value to him other than the fact that they were important for the operation of Strex Corp Synernists Inc., and that meant he had an obligation to do them. In fact, it meant he had to do them. He had to do them or he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did.

At long last midnight rolled around and Diego was free to go home. Since he was CEO he got to leave a few hours earlier than most employees. On his way out the door he ran into a blood-soaked Sergio taking a coffee break betweeninterrogations. Diego nodded to his brother and Sergio smiled back, a large toothy grin. After Diego had been promoted to CEO, Sergio had taken over as Chief of Intel Resourcing, a position Deigo had always missed, and often times old habits flowed over into the bedroom, to Kevins' delight.

Diego and Kevin lived in a large flat that Diego had had erected on top of the radio station soon after the two started dating. It was perfect for both of them, Kevin could easily get down to the studio to report on any breaking news, and Diego had the perfect propaganda distribution center he could ever dream of. More importantly (for the plot line of this fic at least) it allowed them to slip away for some alone time whenever they wanted. (yay plot convinince!)

Unfortunately we arent to that part of the story yet. RIght now, Diego is still standing outside Strex Corps. main office building. Hello by the way, My name is {REDACTED}, I'm your author, I will occasionally butt in for some reason. Usualy I'll put them between parentheses though.

Ahem. Back to the story now

Diego walked to his car through the fog that conveniently hid him from the prying eyes of the local Deer Scouts who kept tabs on all Desert Bluffs citizens. However, he was still visible to the security cameras hidden all over town by Strex Corps surveillance team.

With a heavy sigh, Diego fired up his silver Toyota Prius and pulled out of the parking lot. It was only a 10 minute drive back to town, but Diego made it in 4. As he approached the edge of town he was stopped by a deer that stood defiantly in the middle of the highway. Calmly and smoothly, he stopped the car and exited the vehicle.

"Hello sir," Diego called out as he strolled towards the large, magnificent buck with beautiful antlers. "How may I help you this fine evening?"

The deer started to rush toward Diego, who stood his ground and didn't flinch as the bucks antlers sheered his torso in half.


End file.
